The LookAlike
by Midnighter67
Summary: There is a stranger visiting the hidden leaf village and is mistaken for the harem no gutsu naruto, just who is this stranger and what does she want with the hiddencleaf village? Gaara/Oc
1. Chapter 1: The LookAlike

Chapter 1: the look-alike

* * *

I could not get over the beauty of the area surrounding me. I looked up to see the humungous statues of faces that covered the mountain. Though they looked kinda creepy, I had to admit that the were finely made and looked almost identical to the actual faces of their owners. A sudden gust of wind blew into my long blonde hair. I was glad for the pony tail I had up it in, if not it would take hours to comb.I smelt the cooking of a ramen shop nearby, my stomach growled pathetically. 'Well', i thought to myself, 'at least I know where to have lunch now'.

* * *

'Where _was_ that idiot?' Sakura thought, desperatly trying to claw her way through the crowd. It was no use, she had lost him.A gust of wind made her shiver, her wet hair clinging to her body uncomfortably. She had caught him trying to get in the girl's bathhouse disguised as the girl from his harem no gutsu. As soon as he saw her he had begun to run, his blonde pig tails shining gold in the sun. 'I dont see him!' she thought wildly, then smirked 'if it's him he'll definatly be...'  
She turned a corner and saw the ramen shop and a blonde head digging into ramen 'Aha!' she thought triumphuntly, and barged into the shop fist first.

* * *

When I walked into the shop the man behind the counter looked at me strangly. He looked as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. "So, what'll it be?" he asked cheerfully. I thought carefully before answering "The biggest bowl of ramen you got." The man smiled at me as if he expected nothing less. This troubled me. I forgot all about my confusion as he set before me the biggest bowl of ramen I had ever laid eyes on, I felt my eyes go wide. "How much?" I asked warily. He smiled widely before saying the amount. I blinked then asked if he could repeat it. He did. I looked down at the bowl of ramen, it had to cost at least three times that amount. I asked him about it. He laughed at my question and told me that his best customer always gets a discount.I frowned a bit at the 'best customer' part, but then decided that the poor guy was probably senile. I reached in my frog wallet and took out a fair sum, it would be wrong to cheat the man. When I paid him he looked at me questionably but said nothing. I would have asked what it meant, but I was too busy downing the ramen in front of me.  
I sensed her before I saw her. She must of leaped from the street straight to the ramen shop fist first to have gathered that much momentum. I lifted my bowl of ramen out of danger and dodged her attack quickly, only to see that the ramen shop owner was now in danger. I set the nearly empty bowl away in order to push him out of the way. There was a loud cracking sound as the counter of the ramen shop was destroyed. I shuddered to think what would have happened if the ramen shop owner had been left there for even a second longer. The thought made me extremly angry, which was rare.  
I stalked up to the girl that had destroyed the man's ramen shop, who as we speak was rendered unconscious by the shere force of my tackle, though there would be no broken bones. The pink-haired girl looked up at me, her eyes slightly glazed.

* * *

It was strange, when I went in I was expecting to hit the head of the oblivious/pervert. But just as I was about to make contact, he disappeared. I ended up hitting the counter instead, which broke away easily. 'I must have used too much power' I thought dazedly, still in shock of the blonde head that disappeared seemingly in thin air. That's when I saw that my punch was headed straight at Teuchi (the owner of the shop), I knew that I couldnt stop I attack in time and prayed desperatly for him not to feel too much pain. And suddenly he wasnt there anymore. I would have sighed in relief if I hadnt of landed straight into the wall. 'Who was that person?' I thought dazedly 'that is definatly _not_ Naruto, way too fast' I saw the mysterious person walk up to me. She was so angry that you could actually see red tint her irises.  
"Who are you?" I managed to get out before falling debris fell on my head and everything went black.

* * *

"Who are you?" the question rendered me at a loss for words, my anger flared as I was about to question her sanity for attacking a person that she did not know. When all of a sudden a stray piece of debris rendered her unconscious. I put the old man in a more comfortable position before debating whether or not to leave her as she was. I sighed as I streached her out in a sleeping position. I stepped out of the shop to find help for them when I heard a voice saying "I finally lost her, hey teuchi! give me the usua..." a boy with blonde hair (shockingly resembling mine) stepped into the shop and looked around, confused. He looked at me and he got very angry "What have you done to Sakura and Teuchi?"he screamed and lunged at me.


	2. Chapter 2: Nori

**Sorry i havent been updating recently, they've been piling me with homework. CURSE YOU GEOMETRY! Anyway Than you foreversweet for your review, it made my day, and to whoever is reading this, you should check out her stories, they are good! I DO NOT own Naruto, just my ooc 'Sniff'. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Nori

"What have you done to Sakura and Teuchi?" he screamed and lunged at me. I calmly dodged his was blinded with rage for the girl who didnt know how to pick her fights called Sakura, and the ramen shop owner called Teochi. Though his attack was slowed by his anger, to anyone else the hit would have found its mark. Shock crossed his face as I dodged another of his many attacks. I had been underestimated, yet again. Such had been the case to many others who have fought against me, not that they could tell about it afterwards. I flinched internaly at the thought, and shook away the vivid memories making themselves known.  
I had to hand it to him though, his attacks had alot of power if not accuracy. He was getting frusterated though. He was starting to destroy the shop even more than it already was. An overwhelming mist of chakura enveloped his entire body. I could guess that the chance to calmly talk it all out had long since passed.

Just who _was_ this strange boy?

* * *

"Urg..." I croaked. My head felt like it had been bashed against a wall, which, in fact,it had. I looked around, still slightly dazed from the hit. I saw two Narutos. _'...wait, that can't be right...'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head to clear the double images. They were still there, I could see now that they were fighting. And it wasn't two Narutos, one of them had long blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail.  
Naruto was going berserk, all of the shop that wasn't destroyed by my punch was being grinded into powder all girl was easily dodging all of his attacks, only Kakashi and other jonin could do that. Whoever she was, she was strong.  
She seemed to notice that the shop was being totally demolished around her, because she started to block his attacks instead of simply letting him punch everything into dust. Naruto was beyond frusterated, he was already starting to go into his two-tailed form. If he went into his four tailed form then the girl and probably the rest of the village were doomed.  
"Naruto! Calm down!" I rasped.

* * *

I was following the pervy-sage around. He was talking about something having to do with 'research'. We had barely been back in Konaha for a couple of weeks. We stopped at at the girl bathing house.  
He turned to me. "Ok Naruto, do your thing!" He told me eagerly. I was confused, he sighed. I need you to use your harem-no-jutsu to get better...Results."  
I stared at him.  
"After that we'll train." he said "Finally!" I yelled. "harem-no-jutsu!"  
POOF!  
_'Now all I have to do is get in..._' I thought "Naruto!" I froze, I turned slowly around. Sakura was standing at the enterance, glaring furiously. "Uh oh" I said. I turned to the pervy-sage for help. But he had dissapeared. I gulped and started to run for my life. 'Pervy-sage, you traitor!' I thought angrily.  
Finally after many twists and turns I lost her. I transformed back, my stomach growled. 'I guess it is safe enough to go to eat ramen' I thought happily.  
"Hey, Teuchi!" I said as I entered the shop "Give me the usua..." I paused as I saw the disorder around the shop, Teuchi was unconscience and Sakura was passed out in front of a bashed-in wall. A girl was standing over Sakura, an angry glint in her eyes. She looked strangley familiar, but i disregarded that fact quickly.  
"What have you done to Sakura and Teuchi?" I lunged at her. She looked taken aback. _'Chet, probably thought that after she took them out no one would catch her in the act' _I thought savagely as I attacked her. She dodged every single one of attacks, she looked even...bored. I growled in frustration. 'First she hurts my friends and then makes fun of me.' She had started to block my attacks instead of dodging them, I must be getting faster! I felt a kinda feral joy. 'Uh oh' I thought to myself as I started to lose control.  
"Naruto!Calm down" I turned my head to see Sakura rise from where she was laying. Suddenly I felt a jab of pain and my knees gave way as I fell unconscience.

* * *

As soon as his attention was elsewhere I jabbed at his pressure point, he fell unconscience at once. I sighed in relief. I was beginning to think that I was gonna have to use the pressure point that wouldnt garauntee that he would ever wake up again.  
The girl, Sakura, was awake. I glowered at her, the poor shop was just barely standing and here she was without a scratch. I was a little bit surprised at that, after all she _had_ just been smashed in a wall, you'd think at least a bruise or something.. I soon saw that this wasn't the case, I felt some satisfaction as I saw a large lump forming on her head where the debris had fallen. I glanced at the unconscous boy, _'Naruto'_ I thought, the name sounded familiar somehow. Though I had beaten him, I held a deep respect for him. Somehow I knew that he would fight until he died for the sake of his friends, he was... honorable. I shook my head and gently put him over my shoulder.  
"Oy, you, Sakura!" I called to her as she got up from her impact point. She looked up when she heard her name. I pointed to Teuchi, she understood. She went over to him and picked him up. "Which way to the nearest hospital?" I asked her, I thought it was best to take them somewhere to rest.  
She nodded in agreement. "This way" she said as she stepped out the destroyed ramen shop. I took the chance to properly mourn the loss of my ramen.

* * *

It was silent as we made our way to the hospital. _'She must still be mad at me' _I thought as I felt her glare boring into my back. The sun had already gone down and it was getting dark, I must have been unconscous for a long time. It was strange, after I got over the shock of Naruto transforming, I realized I couldn't have landed in a very comfortable position, yet I was laying in a fairly comfortable one. Could the girl have positioned me while I was unconscous? I couldn't see any reason why she would, after all I _had_ tried to punch the light out of her only moments before. I cast a sidelong glace in her direction, I could now see that, unlike Naruto in his perverted form, she didnt have her hair in pig tails, instead it was in a long pony tail. And, if I looked closer, she only had one scratch on her face instead of the three Naruto had. Really, if I was looking from the back, I shouldn't even have thought that she was Naruto. I had just assumed that no one else in the world had the same bright yellow hair as he did. She was mumbling something to herself around the lines of 'perfeclty good ramen gone to waste' I had to stifle a giggle, she even _sounded_ like him!  
I stopped walking, we had made to the hospital.  
When we stepped in, I went to the check in desk. "We need two beds." I asked the person at the desk, she looked like she was about to protest, but, seeing who I was, she instead got up and said "This way please." I nodded toward the girl to follow. She looked a little awestruck, but followed me.

* * *

This girl had some power, in the hospital at least. The front desk lady surely would have protested to anyone else. We followed her to a white hospital room with two freshly made beds. She left after she brought us there. I laid Naruto on one of the beds and helped Sakura lay Teuchi on the other. The poor guy was gonna get a surprise when he woke up. After making sure they were comfortable, I turned to leave. "Umm..." I turned around. Sakura was looking at her feet in embarresment.  
"Yes?" I asked calmly.  
"I know this is kind of personal and I did just put you through a lot... but, I was wondering...if you would tell me your name?" She asked tentively.  
"Well I'd say you put me through quite more than 'alot'", I said after a pause, "I'm Nori."  
She was looking ashamed but put on a face as she heard my name. "Like the stuff they put in ramen?" She said. I shrugged, that was everyones reaction to my name. "Can't really change it, but I like it." I replied. She nodded. I made my way to the exit again and got into position. "Nori?" I sighed and turned around again.  
She looked confused. "Yea?" I said again, relaxing my position.  
"...Why are you trying to go through the wall?"

**Ok, that's it. Please read and review, state your opinion, I encourage everything! Because I want to write this story to where you, the reader, feels it is good! By the way you'll find out why Nori wanted to leave through the wall in the next chapter. Until next time! -MIDNIGHTER67**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of the past

**i know that this is very late, i have had writers block on this forever! anyway, thanks foreversweet for reviewing for my chapters, the only one *sniff* Disclaimer: *curling up in emo corner because of lack in reviews* you do it nori *cries***

**Nori: *sweatdrops* midnighter67 doesnt own Naruto *background: WHY!***

**Nori: *sighs***

Chapter 3 : Memories of the past

The street lamp flickered, a stiff breeze whistled through his blood red hair. Tonight as of many, he was walking. He had walked the same path so many times that he could now recognize every blade of grass bent on making themselves visible on the small pathway. No animals stirred as he made his way to his nightly destination. All had fled at the presence of danger emitting from the nightly visitor.

It had taken awhile to slip away from the guard of ANBU his father had sent to watch his every move, but he was finally free to go to his personal haven.

The abandoned park was in a remarkably neat and stable condition, looked almost like new. Which, in fact, it was.

Everyone had escaped as soon as it was made known that he liked to visit there.

Immediately he went to his favorite swing and sat down, looking intently at the ground below him.

His head only came up slightly at the slight ruffling in the near-by bush. Late night assassins had happened way too many times in his short life to even bother counting. So, he was surprised that the sand that seemed to jump up to shield him on its own, even with the slightest chance of danger didn't even show up next to him.

'So even my automatic defense abandons me' he thought sadly as the noise in the bush got louder and closer to him.

Instead of the usual black-clad assassin, he was greeted to the site of a small girl squirming out of the clutches of the bush.

She had a very small build and looked as delicate a thin glass. What got to him were her eyes, though covered by her long and tangled blond hair, he could see two wide cerulean eyes. Eyes that, no matter what anyone said could be trusted whole-souled and, in turn, trusted right back.

Only after she pulled herself out did she finally seemed to notice his presence. They stared each other down for a few minutes; all the while he was searching for reasons of why she hadn't runaway or recoiled from his presence yet.

All of a sudden, she did something that he thought only his uncle was capable of doing without it looking fake, she gave him a genuine smile.

He lapsed into a stunned silence. She walked up to him and held out her hand eagerly.

"Yosh! My name is Ai, what's yours?"

He still hadn't quite gotten over his shock and she frowned a bit when he didn't answer.

Her smile came back as she pointed at his birthmark; "Hey, that kanji on your forehead spells my name!" she spluttered excitedly, "Is your name Ai too?"

"N-no, m-my name is G-gaara." He managed to stutter out after his initial shock had at last past.

"That's too bad! It would have been cool to have been both named Ai, but I guess 'Ai' is too girly to be a guy's name." Ai mused, patting his shoulder happily. "What're you doing here anyway? It's kind of late to be out in the park…"

"Don't you know who or what I am?" He blurted out, his question barely above a whisper.

She considered the question before crowing "Yosh, Gaara!" she concluded, arms in the air in triumph. Suddenly her eyes turned a steely blue, tone wary she asked, "Do you know who _I _am?"

Gaara blinked, a little surprised, and answered "Ai?"

"Ok then!" she concluded, her cautious mood suddenly lifted. She looked around the park and latched her chubby hand onto his. "Let's play on the swings!" she announced, dragging the small stunned boy with her. She paused to casually take a stray leaf from mussed head. He now realized that she was _covered_ with tree leaves and small twigs. Her clothes, though coated in dirt and grass stains, were foreign.

He glanced around the park; all of the park equipment, as well in the vicinity in general, was coated in a thin layer of sand. No trees, no dirt; the bush hardly counted as the leaves in her hair were much too large to belong to any bush _he_ ever heard of. And, he thought sheepishly, this was the _Sand_ village for a reason after all.

"Aren't your parents going to be worried?" He inquired, a little cautiously. He still remembered her strange reaction when she asked him a question before.

This time, surprisingly, her mood didn't change. "Aren't yours?" she shot back, curious.

"My dad doesn't care as long as no one around me gets murdered." He answered almost nonchalantly, and then turned his gaze expectantly on her, hoping that somehow she would disregard the fact that his father cared more about the people trying to kill him than the monster he had created out of his son.

To his relief, she didn't. Instead she muttered, "Mine are dead, not that they would care if I lived or died anyway…" Her voice trailed off and Gaara stiffened. Were there people that way to normal kids as well? He had figured that it was only him that was the object of hate to all humanity.

She looked at his petrified expression and patted his arm reassuringly. "No worries, we're each other's friend now!" she grinned. For the first time to anyone that wasn't his uncle, he smiled.

He remembered suddenly the reason why the ANBU had started following him in the first place. A rogue ninja had been spotted in the vicinity; she had left all of the people in her village either unconscious or too wounded to follow in pursuit. Her village had informed their neighbor, the Sand Village, that the rogue might seek cover there so the Sand had been on high alert since then. The panic of alert earned Gaara several ninjas following his every move so that the Sand Village's 'ultimate weapon' was secured.

He turned his head toward Ai. "There's a rogue ninja around here, so we have to play quietly." He whispered. She scoffed but, noting his expression slowly nodded reluctantly.

She grinned, grey eyes suddenly excited. "Hey, instead of playing on the swings let's spar!" she crowed hyperactively. He shook his head vigorously, she looked shock.

"Why?" she inquired, pouting.

"B-because…" he stammered, lip quivering in fear.

"You don't look like your hurt or anything," her eyes widened, "Could it be that you don't know how to fight, don't worry I'll teach you!" she enthused.

He hesitated briefly before surrendering to her enthusiasm. As soon as she figured out his secret then she would runaway, probably screaming and cursing his very existence like the rest of the people in the village.

She went slowly for his arm and tapped at it lightly. He tried to get his automatic shield of sand to stay put, to no avail, much to his chagrin. She stepped back a step when her small knock was blocked by the thick shield. Her eyes widened, and then she went at him for real. The sand again blocked her.

After the initial shock was over and her dumbfounded expression turned to one of awe, "That was AWESOME!" she smiled widely and exclaimed.

Gaara was frozen in place and she was forced to wave her hand in front of his eyes to claim his attention.

"You're not scared?" he asked nervously, as if that would somehow case her to regain her senses and yell at the top of her lungs for him to get away from her.

She frowned and cocked her head to one side "Why would I be? Your not going to hurt me, are you?" she questioned.

He looked shocked at the question, the thought hadn't even occurred to him. She read his expression with a smile and then giggled.

"You're just like me!" she said, still giggling and gleefully pointing to herself.

He stared at her in bewilderment. He frowned, in what way could they possibly be the same?

"You have one of those bad things in your stomach that give you power." She elaborated poking his stomach. "Here, I'll show you", she lifted up her shirt slightly, revealing a black sealing mark engraved on her stomach. Gaara frowned slightly, taking in the sealing mark, fairly similar to his own, though that was impossible. His was there to seal the… monster inside.

Ai smiled at the look of registration on his face. "Yup, and look what I can do with mine!" She stared intently at a patch of sand; very slowly it started to rise in the air. It the condensed into itself and spontaneously combusted until it turned into a hunk of glass, then it flew and embedded itself into an innocent slide.

She stared at him expectantly; it was now Gaara's turn to gape in disbelief. He stared at the gaping hole that was left on the ground, not seeming to quite wrap his mind around how it had come to be. She reached for his hand in order to shake it and, as he was about to take it, his new friend suddenly fell to the ground, blood streaming from a wound on her head.

He recoiled in shock, he started to panic. He took a breath to scream for help, just as a gas bomb went off and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

He found he could still feel the perpetrator come up to them and pick them up with disgust.

"_This_ is the rogue ninja everyone has been looking for? She's nothing but a child!" he heard the perpetrator say incredulously.

Did he mean Ai, was she okay? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard their captor muse to himself quietly "If she's anything like the monster of the sand then she must be a deadly and vile creator. Though she was able to meet her own kind… I better not risk them coming into contact and joining together to destroy the village. I'll have to wipe their memories"

By the time the ninja from the other village came to collect the 'rogue' for execution the following morning. Both children's minds had been wiped.

Gaara woke up in a cold sweat, he remembered. It explained everything that he thought was wrong with the world. Those eyes…no…there couldn't be two people like that, could there? And that smell, there was only one place that he knew of that smelled like that. He stumbled out of his bed and called his siblings, they were going to konaha.

…

"...Why are you trying to go through the wall?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going through the wall; I'm going to teleport out of here. Which reminds me, which village am I in anyway?" I asked her, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

Her eyes widened then she giggled before answering, "Umm... you're in konaha. By the way, you're not from here, state your business."

'so it was close by, looks like I don't have to waste chakra then.' I smirked and left my wall for a far more favorable window on the other side of the hospital room and jumped out, "~don't want to tell you~" I yelled over my shoulder. The smirk slid off my face turning into an impressive scowl; I wasn't here to make friends, no matter how much fun it was to tease Sakura.

Though it was a relief to have finally found what I was looking for after years of search.

I landed on the ground and sped away before Sakura could give a chase. I had run for awhile before realizing that I couldn't leave Teuchi with the brunt of the mess. I sighed, looks like I was on cleaning duty again.

...

"Do you think we should have informed the hokage of our arrival before hand, Kazekage-sama?" a blond kunochi asked the red-head timidly.

"Ah, relax Temari! We can inform her on the way." the puppet-wielder told his sister, he then turned to the red-head, "What exactly _are_ we looking for anyway Gaara?"

Said red-head had no time to answer as he collided with blond pigtails.

"Gomen, but I have to go clean a mess!" she said and sprinted off.

Kankuro started, "Was that Naruto? That was really rude, didn't even say hi… Gaara?"

He looked at her retreating figure with a blank stare, "It's her" He muttered.

**Nori: well the autheress is out of her emo corner so im taking a nap**

**Authoress: MWAHAHA cliffhanger X3...dont kill me, as to why nori/ ai now has two identities, youll find out in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that, im still not sure...**

**ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4: Ai sama?

**Whew! finally done. this chapter is for ninjaoftime for giving me the review i needed to finally post again X3 to be honest i had given up on this story all together. and to foreversweet for being with me since the beginning**

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4: Ai-sama?

I sighed with contentment.

Well, looks like I'm almost done. It had taken most of the night to clean up all of the debris, but it was done. I even had to make some of my special clones to help with the rebuilding of the shop and everything!

I stretched my limbs leisurely as I finished up quickly.

It was about time for 'them' to find me. It had taken too long for me to be able to leave and I wasn't going to let me find me now, not when I was so close to my goal.

*gaara's point of view*

I made out to follow her but was stopped by an ANBU.

"Kazekage-sama, what is your business here? Let me escort you to the Hokage immediately." He said and ran off toward the hokage tower.

I internally cursed my luck but followed him anyway.

It didn't help when Temari added unhelpfully, "Told you so."

"What brings you here Kazekage-sama?" the Hokage asked surprised as we entered her office. "If you're here to see Naruto you'll have to wait a little while.

I was about to correct her but her comment stopped me short.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Temari asked voicing my internal thoughts.

"It seems that he and Teuchi the ramen-stand owner were attacked by an unidentified person, there were reports of an attack but no one was close enough to give any valuable information. Sakura had apparently carried them both to the hospital, but she ran off before she could tell the full story… though there have been strange rumors of foreigners in the hospital… that's the extent of my knowledge until Sakura comes back from wherever she's run off to." She finished.

My heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was..? I internally shook the thoughts away. "How is his condition?" I asked.

"He's going to be just fine, though he's still unconscious. If you wish you could go visit him, though I can't guarantee that he'll be awake." She assured me.

I nodded and we stepped out of the tower and toward the hospital. I was extremely worried about Naruto, I knew that she said that he was going to be fine, but I couldn't just let my first… second friend in the hospital all by himself when he woke up. And there were certain things that I needed to confirm.

*back to Nori's point of view*

I stealthily transformed into a middle aged short-squat man with a serious acne problem as I stepped out of the ramen stand.

I didn't need anyone following after a suspicious foreigner after all. I refrained from changing my hair into my transformation-trademark red, as that being my signature I would be spotted by them almost immediately.

Try as I might I couldn't bear to let myself go without _some _type of red showing, so I made myself an almost unnoticeable bracelet to wear instead.

I walked down a small street at civilian speed, trying my hardest to go unnoticed.

"Did you hear what happened to Naruto?" I heard someone say rather loudly.

"Yes, I heard that he was attacked at that ramen stand down the street earlier today." I heard another reply.

"Really? I hope he's alright." Another one fretted.

I wonder if it was really necessary for gossip to be that _loud_.

I walked leisurely down the small pathway comfortably and thought.

Naruto…where have I heard that name said before?

I stopped mid-step almost causing a small cart holding vegetables to collide with me in the process.

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled and went around my stock-still form.

That was it! That was the name! The name of my savior!

Wait a minute… did they say ramen-stand?

I checked my surrounding area calmly, so as not to draw attention to myself.

A small grin made itself known as I discreetly changed my direction. It was no wonder he was so powerful! It all made sense now… I guess it couldn't hurt to go and visit him; he should be waking up soon.

My other destination could wait until I got back.

*Gaara's point of view*

When we got to the hospital, we were greeted by a strange sight. A pink haired girl was on top of Naruto and shaking him awake.

"Come on Naruto! You have to help me find that girl!" she yelled as she pulled at his shoulders.

At the sight of us she got off of him blushing slightly. "Ehehe…ano, greetings Kazekage-sama."

I was about to reply when I was interrupted by a groan. "Urgh, what happened?" Naruto asked dazedly rubbing sleep from his eyes. Suddenly he leaped up from his bed, "Where did she go? She's the reason Teuchi and Sakura…" he stopped short as he spotted Sakura.

"…Sakura?"

She looked incredibly annoyed. "She helped you baka! Nori even helped carry you and  
Teuchi to the hospital!" she yelled.

Nori? But I could have sworn…

Naruto looked amazed, "Really? Then why was she there when you and Teuchi were unconscious?"

Sakura looked sheepish. "Hehe…well."

"MY SAVIOR!" something came through the window and tackled Naruto. She shook one of Naruto's hands eagerly. Naruto looked flabbergasted at the blonde haired girl in front of him whose eyes were shining with admiration.

It was her. My heart beat faster. She was _here_.

"Hey it's you!" he exclaimed, pointing at her with his other hand. "You beat me up, but you also helped me?"

She rubbed her head sheepishly. "Well, there wasn't much else to do when someone attacks you like that."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

Temari looked back and forth between the two of them and their similar mannerisms in confusion. "Hey Gaara you don't suppose that-"

"Ai-sama we finally found you!" a figure yelled as they jumped through the opened hospital window.

*Nori's Point of view*

I sighed. Crud, I was caught.

**well that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading! almost everything will be answered in the next chapter! :D**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
